Dálias
by NyaNyaNyaChan
Summary: História criada exclusivamente para uma turma excepcional. Portuguese!


Dedicado a uma turma excepcionalmente hilariante xD

Por: Maria e Mariana

**

* * *

**

Dálias

Ana assumiu-se homossexual aos 15 anos e sobreviveu aos comentários cortantes dos seus colegas com dificuldade. Foi expulsa de casa pouco tempo depois de acabar a escola e começou o seu pequeno negócio gastronómico, onde conheceu Mafalda. Apaixonaram-se e actualmente as duas vivem juntas e gerem uma cadeia de restaurantes muito famosos e prometedores.

Rita deixou a escola para ser actriz e tornou-se bastante famosa com êxitos mundiais. Uns anos depois foi presa por traficar droga nos estúdios e acusada de homicídio de uma apresentadora de televisão que morrera por overdose. Cumpre uma pena de prisão de 25 anos numa cadeia bastante violenta.

Gabi dirige um bar nocturno com a sua prima, Catarina. As duas partilham um pequeno apartamento cheio de vida onde nunca há descanso. Ambas sabem todos os segredos das personagens que todas as noites as visitam no seu barzinho.

Andrezinho apaixonou-se pela sua melhor amiga, Marta e casaram-se 4 anos depois. Têm uma casa muito acolhedora e tradicional mas, apesar do seu esforço, nunca tiveram filhos graças à infertilidade de André.

André casado com Maria, tem três filhos. É advogado e concentra-se demasiado no trabalho do que na família. Tem um caso secreto com a secretária.

Bruno é gay. Divorciou-se de e tem 1 filho que raramente visita. É dançarino no bar de Gabi e quer reunir dinheiro suficiente para fundar um cabeleireiro na Irlanda.

Catarina é uma pessoa simpática que anima a vida simples e pacata que leva com a prima, Gabriela. A pedido desta dirige um bar nocturno onde imensas personagens se reúnem para contar os acontecimentos nas suas vidas.

Inês Leal leva uma vida bastante pacata, demais até. É bastante conhecida na área de imobiliária e é consideravelmente abastada. Nunca se casou e tem poucos amigos. A sua vida continuava a piorar até ao dia em que parou pelo bar nocturno de Gabi e Catarina.

Inês Sequeira engravidou aos 18 anos e pouco tempo depois o namorado abandonou-a. Passou a viver em casa dos pais, ajudando-os na lavandaria da família. É mãe solteira e tenta resolver todos os conflitos entre o irmão mais velho, Miguel e os pais. Vê o seu segundo irmão como uma pessoa de respeito, sempre afastada de problemas.

João Pedro criou uma banda juntamente com o seu melhor amigo, Miguel mas não teve muito sucesso. Apesar de tudo ainda não perderam a esperança e dão concertos em bares, cafés e festas. É quando dão um pequeno concerto no bar de Gabi que a sorte surge.

Francisco é um comediante que passa a maior parte do tempo a criar uma frase ou uma anedota. Quer um dia dar um grande show de comédia. Tem um grave problema com a bebida e apesar dos conselhos, recusa-se a entrar nos alcoólicos anónimos.

Keval trabalha como agente de Francisco e tenta desesperadamente arranjar um pequeno lugar para este actuar. Mas o terrível vício deste é um grande contratempo. No entanto, vários contratempos irão mudar as suas vidas, para sempre.

Mafalda bissexual e muito divertida, tem imensos amigos e contactos por todo o mundo. Nasceu num ambiente acolhedor e criativo. Quer seguir os passos da sua mãe, uma pintora profissional. Dirige uma cadeia de restaurantes com a namorada, nos quais expõe a sua arte.

Márcio é enfermeiro numa clínica privada. Sempre foi ambicioso e é capaz de matar por algo que deseje. Ama Sofia secretamente há 2 anos e quando um rival aparece, Márcio prepara a doce vingança.

Maria é dona de casa. Toma conta dos filhos com muito carinho para substituir a ausência de André que passa imenso tempo fora de casa. Voltou a ganhar o contacto de Mariana e de Sofia e as três reúnem-se todos os fins-de-semana para confidenciarem. Planeia trabalhar na empresa de Mariana mas sabe que é algo que desagradaria o marido.

Maria João é uma reclusa e partilha a cela com Rita. Há muito foi presa por homicídio do seu marido, que na altura a andava a trair. É uma pessoa amável que gosta sempre de fazer os outros sorrir, tarefa bastante difícil numa cadeia onde a rigidez domina.

Mariana é uma empresária consideravelmente bem sucedida. Vive sozinha na sua casa espaçosa e com pouca decoração e passa imenso tempo a viajar. Sonha com uma família e uma vida estável.

Marta trabalha na lavandaria dos pais de Inês Sequeira. A sua vida é bastante risonha, com vizinhos simpáticos, amigos em quem confiar e um bom marido que não a priva de escolher a sua vida mas a infertilidade deste deixam-na desesperada. Mas os erros podem destruir a sua vida estável e agradável.

Miguel tem a sua banda juntamente com João Pedro e quando um pequeno bar nos arredores os convida a darem um pequeno show não podiam recusar. Conhece então muitas pessoas e uma em especial. Discute muitas vezes com os pais e quando estes o expulsaram de casa foi obrigado a ir viver com o irmão, Rui Ricardo.

Pedro é dono de um pequeno café e sente-se atraído por Catarina. Muito calado e conservador, gosta de observar as pessoas que entram e saem, os seus gostos gastronómicos e de descobrir a sua personalidade através daquilo que comem. É incrivelmente inteligente e gostava de ir viver para outro país.

Rui Pedro puxa muito pelos seus empregados. Antigamente viciado no jogo, perdeu tudo e durante 2 anos contactou uma psicóloga. Mas o passado pode voltar.

Rui Ricardo é muito pacífico e pacato. Goste de um ambiente sereno e mudo, mas tudo muda quando o seu irmao, Miguel, se muda para sua casa. Muitos inconvenientes começam a acontecer desde então. Rui Ricardo mantém uma paixoneta pela sua irmã, Inês.

Sofia trabalha ao balcão de uma clínica privada. É solteira mas um reencontro pode mudar a sua vida para sempre. Muitos sorrisos e lágrimas sairão deste relacionamento. No entanto é bom ter-se amigos por perto.

Soraia desde muito cedo que quer trabalhar na área de advocacia. Começa a trabalhar num pequeno escritório e ao longo do tempo foi-se apaixonando pelo seu patrão André. No entanto esta não sabe que este é casado e para piorar, com a sua amiga de infância, Maria. Tem um irmão chamado Tiago com quem fala muitas vezes e que adora.

Tiago licenciou-se em medicina e foi trabalhar numa clínica. Reencontrando uma colega dos seus tempos de escola, os dois começam a sair e uma paixão surge. Mas alguém os vê com maus olhos.

Vasco é professor e é rígido e inseguro. Tal como Rui Pedro, já foi viciado no jogo, mas acontecimentos inesperados podem despertar os vícios e encaminhar outros pelo mesmo caminho.

* * *

Meus amores, este FanFiction é totalmente por diversão. Não nos batam. :P 


End file.
